What I've Done
by FireStorm1991
Summary: One-shot: A brief history of Vegeta's life and his hope for the future.  Song-fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters or the song "What I've Done" by Linkin Park. This is purely done for amusement and I am not profiting from this in anyway (unless you count reviews which I love XD)

Sorry to all my readers for not getting all the DBZ fics updated last week or over the weekend. I thought I was going to have more time than I did XD Anyways, I'm hoping this will cushion my sporadic updates a bit. I really hope you like it.

Just so you know, it is a BXV fic (kind of) but it doesn't focus on the couple at all at the beginning, more on Vegeta.

* * *

><p><strong>In this farewell<br>There's no blood  
>There's no alibi<br>'Cause I've drawn regret  
>From the truth<br>Of a thousand lies**

_All it took was one broken promise and one bad decision for the life of a young boy to be taken away in such a cruel and heartless manner._

He promised he wouldn't let him take me away_, a young Vegeta reminded himself. He sat in the medical wing of Frieza's ship recovering from yet another beating. Vegeta never wanted to leave his planet, his home. He was only around six years old after all._

_What was the reason for this particular beating? Vegeta, being the honorable young fighter he was, denied a direct order from Frieza to kill another being. The only reason the young prince was in Frieza's possession was because Frieza was impressed with the power the young man possessed, that he had seen when he destroyed the Saibamen in his training. But the Saibamen weren't people; they were tools for furthering his strength._

_Vegeta prided himself in upholding the honor of his people and keeping his mother's teachings in his heart. He told himself that he would never kill an innocent being as long as he lived._

**So let mercy come  
>And wash away<br>What I've done**

_He couldn't get clean. No matter what he did, the blood would not come off. He was eight now and he had been attacked by another, obviously weaker than him. Vegeta argued with himself that it was in self-defense and nothing more, but what was haunting him was that it felt good to dish out some of the abuse that Frieza had handed him for the last two years._

_He felt ashamed. Saiyans valued life and despite the planet purging that had been ordered by Frieza, they did their best to preserve whatever life they could. For the first time in his life, Vegeta felt his resolve slipping and he had no idea what to do about his guilt except to let it eat away at his sanity._

_Even if Nappa and Raditz were to know, he did not want to ever mention it to them. He had failed them as their prince._

**I'll face myself  
>To cross out what I've become<br>Erase myself  
>And let go of what I've done<strong>

_Years later, Vegeta had surrendered to the chaos in his mind and to Frieza's will. Nappa and Raditz realized that their prince had officially lost himself to his fallen sanity and knew it was only a matter of time before the newly trained killer did away with them. Unless they could find a way to escape Frieza, their prince would continue to give into his blood lust._

"_We need help," Nappa told Raditz._

"_We might get it," Raditz replied. Nappa did not believe him as they watched the eighteen year old Vegeta kill about twenty men in one hit. He was no longer the young boy and prince he used to be. He did not care about life at all; he had taken it. And he had enjoyed it._

**Put to rest  
>What you thought of me<br>While I clean this slate  
>With the hands of uncertainty<strong>

_It was clear that they were afraid of him which he didn't mind so much. He had dealt with others fearing him his entire life. The Z Warriors were no different. Kakarot and his son didn't seem to fear him as much, but they were very foolish and naïve about the world. Vegeta expected no less from the moron that allowed himself to get his tail cut off and forget his Saiyan heritage._

_He shouldn't have cared about whether or not he was feared; so why was it that, when met with an Earthling female he had recently threatened, he longed to not be feared?_

_Vegeta was mesmerized by the blue-haired woman. He was a stranger to her and a dangerous individual, yet she invited him to live with her family. They were all weak; he could destroy them with the flick of his finger. Yet, he didn't. He let them irritate him and accost him without dealing out any punishment._

"_You have GOT to stop this incessant training, Vegeta," the woman constantly ordered._

_Vegeta sneered at her. "I don't need you to cosset me, Woman. Now, get out of my way."_

_She blocked his entry. Vegeta raised his eyebrow at her. There was no way she thought that her weakling self could prevent him from getting into the GR._

"_The only way I'm letting you go in there to hurt yourself more than you already are is over my dead body."_

_Vegeta smirked. The Woman was pretty much inviting him to take her life. He had been craving blood for some time now and she was handing herself over to him. For some reason that caused so much pleasure to rise up in him that he decided to take her up on it._

_Bulma "eeped" when he came closer and put his hand around her neck. His cocky grin made her incredibly nervous as he gently cradled her neck. She thought he was showing some type of strange affection; however, in Vegeta's mind he was thinking of what it would feel like to break her neck. Then he paused in his ministrations. A wave of something he hadn't felt since he was a small boy welled up in him when he looked into her nervous eyes._

_Empathy for her; self-hatred for himself._

_He removed his hand from her neck and left her alone in the backyard. He was about to kill the only person who cared for his well-being._

**So let mercy come  
>And wash away<br>What I've done**

_They had a son. He stayed after the androids were defeated. That was his life and Vegeta wasn't happy about it one bit. He hated how "human" he had become over the years. He did not want to care about his wife or son, but he did. He hadn't even wanted a wife or son, yet he had them. He wanted to take over the universe after defeating Kakarot, but he never had a chance to fight his rival before he died, nor was he acting on his initial plan to destroy Earth and leave._

_When had his life changed so much? He still trained, but now there was no goal. He always had a goal: to kill Frieza and avenge his fallen race, to defeat Kakarot and regain he honor, and to rule as he was destined. Now, to sit at home and watch his son grow up? He may have been training the boy, but again, there was no goal._

_That is, until Gohan was blackmailed into entering the World's Martial Arts Tournament. Now that was his goal: to defeat the son of his rival, the boy who defeated Cell. That and to train his son to beat Kakarot's other son, Goten. And then to hear that Kakarot was returning for a day._

_Vegeta knew what he had to do. He needed a fight, no, an all-out war to take place with his rival, but he knew that would never happen. Kakarot would not go all-out with so many innocents to consider, and Vegeta would not want to deal with how that would hurt his wife, but since when had he actually started caring about her opinion? She was just the mother of his son, right? It didn't matter._

_Yet he couldn't fight that feeling of guilt again and it angered him. So later when Babidi held the key to unlocking his inner evil, he went with it. He did not consider his wife and child at all when he made the decision. The Dark Prince was back and stronger than ever, and it was time for him to take back what had been stolen from him: his pride._

**I'll face myself  
>To cross out what I've become<br>Erase myself  
>And let go of what I've done<strong>

_He saw the looks on their faces, on Kakarot's, on Bulma's. Vegeta couldn't help but smirk. He had just taken the lives of hundreds more, and for the first time since Frieza's death, he enjoyed the sound of their screams and the sight of their blood._

"_You'll fight with me, Kakarot, unless you want more bodies to pile up on your conscience."_

_Goku couldn't hide his shock. "Vegeta, certainly you didn't."_

_Vegeta just laughed off his comment and Goku knew that he had no choice but to agree, yet tried to reason with the older Saiyan he had considered to be a friend. "Do you let yourself be a slave?"_

_Hundreds more went up in smoke, and so very close to where Bulma and the other Z Warriors were. Bulma stared down in fear and sadness. The man she loved was gone._

_But not for long._

_Vegeta finally freed himself later and sacrificed himself to protect Bulma and Trunks, who he realized too late, were his purpose in life. If he had only accepted that, then this wouldn't have happened._

**For what I've done  
>I start again<br>And whatever pain may come  
>Today this ends<br>I'm forgiving what I've done**

Vegeta opened his eyes. He had been trying to fall asleep for the last few hours, but after being bombarded with memories of the past, he just couldn't. He glanced over at Bulma's sleeping form and saw her smiling as he watched the rise and fall of her chest from her breathing. He looked away and closed his eyes again when he heard something over a speaker the woman had put in their room.

Not wanting to wake his wife, nor having anything better to do, Vegeta got out of bed and left the room to go check on the one who made the noise, his daughter.

Bulla was certainly his pride and joy. Just watching her made him forget that he was a cold-hearted killer, or used to be. He smirked down at his beautiful little girl and picked her up.

"Hey, I felt you leave," he heard Bulma say from the doorway. He didn't turn to face her, but she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek.

Her small gesture and the small bundle in his arms gave him hope. If someone so kind and innocent as Bulma could love him and if he could create something with her so delicate and beautiful, then maybe he could redeem himself. He already seemed to in the eyes of the dragon when he was wished back to life.

_It's over, _Vegeta thought. _I'm finally free._  
><strong><br>Forgiving what I've done**

* * *

><p>AN: HA! Done XD Anyway, I hope you guys liked it and I will continue working on updating my stories.


End file.
